La force de notre amour
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Oui, il avait toujours dit qu'ils s'aimaient, mais ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se le prouver... cependant... parfois on ne peut s'empêcher de suivre son coeur... Histoire toute kawaii d'après lylio : ! Bonne lecture !


**Auteur :** Prudence-Moony

**Source : **Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Romance, kawaii malgré, comme toujours quelques petites doses de tristesses par-ci par-là.

**Couple : **vous le saurez assez tôt : )

**La force de notre amour ?**

On dit toujours que l'amour reste imprévisible, qu'au premier coup de vent, il se brise en mille morceaux, laissant deux cœurs et deux âmes désespérément vides et seuls. Mais pourquoi croire les « on dit », ne pas voir la vérité, celle que l'on à devant les yeux matins et soirs lorsque notre amour se réveille dans nos bras, heureux. ? Peut-être parce que la vie est si cruelle que chacun perd sa confiance, doute et saute dans un puis sans fond où l'âme est meurtrie et où la raison l'emporte sur l'ignorance.

Mais eux avaient décidé de s'aimer, de vivre l'amour intensément jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'épuise et ne devienne des pétales de roses séchées. Oui, avancer sans pensées, s'aimer sans réfléchir, juste un mot nommé « amour » qui résonnait en eux tel un carillon. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils mêlaient guerre et amour ; devoirs et sentiments, sans craintes. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire et la crainte jamais ne naquit au fond d'eux. Pourquoi ? Car la crainte tue, elle fait commettre des erreurs meurtrières tel des boules de neige qui en un rien de temps une avalanche, un syndrome de cause à effet.

Mais parfois, de nombreuses choses modifient cette harmonie qui lie deux amants. Une mission… une balle venant se loger au mauvais endroit, des cris, des larmes, mais pourtant toujours l'un avec l'autre, se battre et aimer… Comment peut-on aimer et tuer ?

--------------

- **05 Dépêche-toi ! Des armures arrivent !**

Le pilote de Nataku était encerclé par une dizaines d'armures dont il se débarrassait plus ou moins facilement en fonctions des capacités des pilotes à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Mais depuis quelques temps, l'Organisation Zodiacale formaient les hommes de mieux en mieux, leur apprenant même les techniques de combats des Gundam.

- **Je fais ce que je peux 01 ! **

Oz prenait de la puissance et chaque attaque coûtaient au moral des rebelles qui perdaient de plus en plus d'alliés. Si cela continuait, l'Organisation vaincrait la guerre en faisant plier la population terrestre et coloniale.

_Nous avons trop perdu pour se laisser avoir ainsi ! _Pensa Wufei en assenant un coup meurtrier à l'une des armures qui implosa.

**- J'arrive 01 …**

Le chinois sauta en l'air afin de rejoindre Wing Zéro un peu plus loin. Ils devaient à tout prix rentrer, le Tallguese était même en chemin, ils ne pouvaient risquer de se faire capturer ainsi, tous les deux avec leurs armures. Les deux pilotes se hâtèrent vers une immense forêt où un camion les attendait. Là, ils installèrent leurs Gundam l'un au-dessus de l'autre et démarrèrent en trombe. Les troupes ennemies arrivaient au loin par les voix aériennes. Wufei posa sa tête contre le repose-tête du siège, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- **Ces combats me fatiguent de plus en plus… OZ gagne trop en puissance…**

**- Tu devrais te reposer… Ce n'est pas bon pour toi.. surtout en ce moment… **murmura le japonais en prenant la main de son compagnon d'arme avant de la lâcher rapidement, reportant son attention sur la route.

En effet, Wufei sortait d'un coma, quelques semaines auparavant suite à une balle ayant frôlée son cœur de quelques centimètres. Depuis, Heero faisait encore plus attention à lui, la peur de le perdre l'ayant rendu presque fou à l'époque. C'est depuis ce jour qu'ils s'étaient tous deux promis de ne jamais pleurer la mort de l'autre si l'un d'eux venait à disparaître. Pourquoi ? Car la guerre ne le leur permettait pas. Car ils devaient vivre quoique leur réserve le destin.

Le jeune chinois ferma les yeux pour s'endormir immédiatement, épuisé par son combat. Le soldat jetait de fréquent coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, vérifiant si aucuns mauvais rêves ne venaient le hanter.

Le camion arriva quelques heures plus tard dans la maison qu'occupaient les cinq pilotes. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient décidé de ne plus jamais se séparer, de devenir aussi souder qu'une famille car l'union fait la force… et cela leur avait été prouvé à de nombreuses reprises.

Duo vint immédiatement à la rencontre de ses amis allant tendrement dans les bras de chacun comme l'aurait fait un enfant au retour de ses parents.

- **La mission s'est bien passé ? Personne n'est blessé ? **Demanda-t-il tranquillement, un grand sourire affiché sur son visage jovial bien qu'une lueur étrange prône dans ses yeux.

- **Duo, va mettre la table s'il te plait, **fit Quatre en sortant la tête de la cuisine, un torchon dans les mains.

- **Hai Quatre-chan !**

Et Duo repartit comme il était venu, laissant Wufei et Heero souffler un peu. Depuis la mort de sa meilleure ami, Hilde, Duo avait sans cesse besoin de câlins et de paroles rassurantes. Alors, à chaque fois que quelqu'un revenait de mission, la peur d'une blessure se faisait ressentir dans sa voix. Hilde était décédée car le médecin n'avait pas vu que sa simple blessure à la jambe était en fait une septicémie très importante…

**- Arigatô Quatre-kun… **Remercia Heero en s'incline brièvement, son masque de soldat parfait toujours présent malgré le fait qu'ils soient à présent en sécurité.

- **De rien voyons. Le repas va être servi, vous venez manger ?**

Le japonais déclina l'invitation, allant simplement prendre une pomme verte avant de monter dans sa chambre, préférant écrire son rapport pour J. Mieux valait-il lui faire part de ses inquiétudes concernant leur ennemi.

Pourquoi Oz devenait-il aussi fort ? A moins que ce ne soit eux qui se faisaient trop souvent trahir…. Soupirant, il alluma son ordinateur et écrivit tout de suite ses informations sur la dernière mission.

Wufei monta une heure plus tard. Heero était encore sur son ordinateur, lisant une fiche à propos d'il ne savait quoi.

**- Heero… Il est tard, va te reposer au lieu de te prendre la tête avec cette histoire… S'il te plait…**

Le pilote de Nataku s'était déjà mis en caleçon, allongé les jambes écartées et les mains derrière sa tête dans le lit.

- **Deux minutes…**

- **Non Heero… Maintenant, je te connais.**

Soupirant, il finit par céder, se mettant en boxer avant d'embrasser tendrement son amant en caressant son torse. Son compagnon répondit au baiser pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'air.

- **Mieux vaut dormir…,** fit Wufei en caressant avec douceur la joue de son amant.

Son vis-à-vis hocha simplement la tête, serrant son compagnon dans ses bras… Tous deux s'endormirent bercer par la chaleur que chacun dégageait dans un cocon de tendresse et d'amour.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos, les missions s'enchaînaient à une vitesse infernale et chacun y laissaient des plumes, revenant toujours plus épuisés. Et que faisait la fatigue sur n'importe quel homme ? Elle le faisait commettre des bourdes aussi grosse qu'un Gundam. Et quelles en sont les conséquences ? Souvent terribles…

Il suffit d'une minute d'inattention pour ne pas voir un soldat qui, caché derrière un mur, charge son arme et la pointe sur vous. Ce n'est que lorsque vous le remarquer que le coup est déjà parti, vous blessant sévèrement… Un corps qui s'écroule, une larme qui roule, sur un visage pâle, un visage qui a mal… une détresse infinie pour une âme meurtrie…

Il prit son amant dans ses bras et se mit à courir comme jamais il n'avait couru. Il devait le sauver, à n'importe quel prix….

------------

Cela faisait bientôt deux jours, la situation empirait d'heure en heure, la balle ayant touché un des poumons… S'il n'était pas transplanté, jamais il ne survivrait… et vu l'état du second poumon, il ne pourrait vivre avec l'usage d'un seul…

Une solution restait mais il avait peur. Devait-il le faire ? Comment réagirait-il ? Cela servirait-il à quelque chose ? Pourquoi avait-il se peur au fond de lui ? Et s'il l'abandonnait par la suite ? Si… Avec des si on peut refaire le monde…

- **C'est sa seule chance ?**

- **Hai… Mais votre mentor ne…**

- **L'homme que j'aime compte bien avant mon mentor…**

- **Très bien…**

------------------

Il ouvrit un oeil, puis un second, un masque était posé sur ses lèvres mais il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi… Il fallut que le médecin lui rappelle cette balle logée prêt des poumons pour que son esprit s'ouvre à nouveau sur le passé. Mais où était son amant ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas prêt de lui ?

- Votre ami est dans le même état que vous… Il a donné un de ses poumons pour vous sauvez la vie… Votre ami vous a sauvé la vie. Le poumon greffé aidera le premier à remonter la pente.

- **Heero…**

Et le médecin partit le laissant seul. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ! Tous deux s'étaient promis de laisser l'autre mourir si son heure approchait…. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

_Flash Back_

- **Si l'un de nous doit mourir l'autre le laissera sans rancœur d'accord ?**

- **D'accord…. On le fait pour la fin de cette guerre…**

- **Oui…**

Et ils se serrèrent la main bien que leurs cœurs soient lourds de cette décision….

_Fin du Flash Back_

Où était son soldat parfait ? L'homme qu'il avait aimé. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mis dans sa chambre… Trop de questions sans réponse qui le faisait hyper ventiler à cause de son inquiétude. Les médecins lui avaient dit de ses calmer afin que sa respiration redevienne stable mais son envie de revoir Heero l'aurait fait escalader l'Everest s'il l'avait fallu !

- **Hee….ro**

Mais le jeune homme ferma les yeux, épuisé, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux mais qui jamais ne coulèrent sur ses joues car il était fier, beaucoup trop fier pour verser des larmes. Et puis, quel pilote de Gundam et meurtrier aurait le droit de pleurer après tous les morts qu'ils avaient engendré ?

-----------------

Les médecins venaient de l'amener dans la chambre de son amant. Malgré la lourde intervention qu'il avait suivit, le jeune homme était déjà éveillé. Mais n'est pas soldat parfait qui veut…

Wufei dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Les médecins l'avaient obligé à ses calmer car il s'agitait beaucoup trop et c'était dangereux pour l'organe greffé. Heero soupira intérieurement. C'était bien le genre de Wufei tout cela, mettre sa vie en jeu pour des bêtises. Le japonais observa son amant pendant de longues heures, vérifiant que son sommeil ne soit pas hanter par des cauchemars.

--------------------

Il était dix-huit heures lorsque le chinois ouvrit les yeux, recommençant à se débattre car il se croyait seul. Néanmoins le jeune homme se calme vite en voyant son amant, dans la même position que lui, le fixer de ses yeux colbat. Il tenta de lui faire un signe mais en vint.

- **Pour…quoi ?**

- **Je n'ai… jamais…promis… ce jour… là**

Wufei comprit alors. Oui ce jour-là, Heero était d'accord, mais jamais il ne lui avait donné sa parole, jamais il ne lui avait dit « je te le promets »…. Et grâce à cette « trahison » son amant lui avait sauvé la vie… Il lui avait prouvé à quel point il l'aimait… il lui avait prouvé la force de leur amour…

**Fin**

**la fin de cette phrase n'est pas de moi mais d'un auteur d'une pièce de théâtre.**

**J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu. J'ai fait de mon mieux afin qu'elle reste un minimum original par rapport aux autres fik déjà existante. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Prudence. **


End file.
